


Humiliating

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mentioned Voyeurism, Mirror Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: For a tumblr request: “top Carol with bottom Therese”orTherese is embarrassed by how many flirts approach her sometimes, and Carol doesn’t let her live it down.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Humiliating

She could hardly stand it. The bashful smiles, tipping hats and complimentary drinks that always arrived in front of herself and Therese whenever the young brunette attracted an admirer from across the bar. 

Knowing she couldn’t do anything about it, couldn’t march up to the young, handsome gentleman and tell him straightforward that she was absolutely _not_ on the market. 

Her finely manicured hands twitched with nerves as Therese made polite conversation with a young man in a ghastly suit who had approached. She told herself to keep her mouth shut. When out, the two are nothing more than a pair of friends, enjoying the cool New York evening air. 

That’s how it must be. Not how she wanted it to be.

“..Anywho, I’d love to take ya out to dinner sometime,” the man continued, clearly nervous and shy. A true gentleman, Carol would give him that, but she’d gladly kick him out of the bar if it meant he’d stay away from Therese.

“Oh, well, that’s lovely,” she replied, shuffling in her seat a bit, a kind dimpled smile on her face. “But, I’m afraid I’d have to decline.”

A breath of relief barely escaped Carol, and she took a sip of her martini. 

“I have.. someone, and it’s actually quite serious,” Therese gave a little shrug, nonchalantly, still not looking at Carol, who’s eyebrow quirked in interest. 

“Oh, my apologies then,” the gentleman hurried away quickly, leaving the brunette blushing and avoiding eye contact with Carol. 

“My, my, quite serious, you say?” the blonde drawled, catlike and seductive. “And whoever may this gentleman be, Miss Belivet?”

Therese shot her a glance and downed her martini. 

“Let’s go home, please,” she huffed.

Carol looked at her a little while, cheeks red and green eyes darting about, admiring her slim face and beautiful features. Love filled her heart, until an ugly feeling of jealousy and pain reared its head again at the prospect of never being allowed to openly love the woman in front of her.

“Home,” she repeated. 

Carol slid off her stool and paid for their drinks. Therese hurried ahead of her, waving down a taxi on the sidewalk. The air was brisk and whipped Carol’s curls about, but it nicely sobered her up, and she felt a little calmer during the ride home.

“What are you thinking, angel?” Carol asked Therese as she came into the bedroom with a soothing cup of tea. Therese sat at the vanity, roughly brushing through her hair. 

“ _Nothing,”_ Therese snapped, somewhat indignantly. Carol’s eyebrow rose in surprise. She walked over to Therese and gently but firmly took the hairbrush from her. 

She proceeded to work through the tresses, until Therese’s tense shoulders finally slumped and she let out a shaky breath.

“Sorry,” she whispered. Carol said nothing but squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s just... _humiliating,_ sometimes. All these men... and I can’t even tell them upfront that I’m simply not interested because.. well, you know.”

“Do you find me humiliating, angel?”

“No!” Therese gasped, “no, not you. Never. Simply, the- the, circumstances. How we could be _judged_ if- they found o-out.”

Carol was working her thumbs deeply into Therese’s shoulders and muscles, watching her eyes droop and her words stutter.

“Humiliating to be loved by me? To be _touched_ by me?” She bent down to run her nose along the shell of Therese’s ear, and felt the brunette shudder. Therese frowned, trying to come up with coherent sentences but being successfully distracted. 

“Carol, how could you _possibly_ think such a thing!” Therese breathed sharply through her nose as teeth nipped along her neck. 

Carol was enjoying herself immensely, teasing and smirking, loving how flustered and defensive her dear Therese was getting. 

“We’re just roommates after all, right?” Carol gently coaxed Therese out of the chair and pulled her back to her chest, hands wrapping around Therese’s waist. 

“What would you feel if men like that lovely sir from the bar saw us like this?” Carol’s hands trailed over Therese’s lower belly, feeling her squirm, and the delicate muscles flutter underneath her touch.

“Humiliated, perhaps? What could those men do, but watch, as they realize none of them could make you feel the way I do?”

“Carol!” Therese gasped, but made no effort to stop the blonde’s onslaught of dirty whispers.

“Or perhaps they would be the humiliated ones? Knowing the way I can make a woman feel will never compare to their excuse of love-making with those poor girlfriends and wives at home, touch deprived and horny.”

A deft hand hiked Therese’s skirt up and dug her nails into her inner thigh, making the brunette cry out. 

“Bed, angel,” Carol commanded, her other hand cradling Therese’s jaw possessively. 

“N-no, please, I want it like this- don’t stop, please,” Therese whimpered.

They were still facing the mirror, doused in soft yellow lights from the lamps, and Carol realized Therese was watching her in the reflection, green eyes blown. Her legs were trembling, close to giving out from underneath her, but her hand grasped Carol’s wandering fingers on her thigh and inched it closer to where she really wanted it. 

Carol grinned and licked her lips, one hand unbuttoning Therese’s shirt as the other dipped along the edge of her underwear. 

“You want to watch, darling? Want to watch as I make you come undone?” Therese nodded frantically, leaning her weight back into Carol to ease her weakening legs. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at how open and brashly she was asking for it, but the familiar sighs and pleads escaping her lips told Carol she was more than enjoying this.

Her grin was mischievous and cocky as she edged Therese’s legs further apart before her hand pushed past all fabric and found what they both needed. She gasped at how wet Therese was, easily coating the tips of her fingers. Carol dragged the wetness up to her clit and circled slowly but firmly, making Therese’s hips buck forward with a low whine. 

Therese’s shirt came off but was caught around her elbows, revealing her heaving torso, the lights defining her delicate shoulders and collarbones. Carol, overcome with desire, bit down on Therese’s right shoulder and watched the redness bloom across her pale skin. 

She moved her bra down far enough to take a hard nipple in her fingers and _tug._ Therese shouted in surprise, head tipping back onto Carol’s shoulder.

“Shh, angel, otherwise the neighbours may grow suspicious,” Carol teased. 

Her fingers moved to slip inside, feeling Therese clench around her. Carol groaned into her ear, mumbling praise, kissing all the skin she could reach.

She moved steadily in and out, making sure to curl her fingers inside and drag them along that sweet spot every time she moved. Therese was gasping like a fish out of water.

“Carol- C-Carol, I can’t h-hold it,” she was shaking, and Carol wrapped her arm around her tightly to keep her upright.

“Just a little more, angel, look at yourself, look in the mirror,” she told her. Therese opened her eyes, jaw slack as she looked at the two of them. Herself, half undressed, and on the edge of coming, and Carol, steady like a statue but with wild fire in her eyes. 

As soon as Therese was looking at their reflection, Carol picked up the pace and pressure just a bit more and held her gaze with the brunette in the mirror until her eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of her head and she cried out, shaking with a thundering orgasm. 

Her limbs convulsed and her muscles spasmed, so much so that Carol fell back into the chair, holding her lover closely to her body and gently slowing her movements. Therese bit her lip and gasped raggedly for air, legs spread and wetness pooling between them. Carol could feel it drip onto her robe from underneath her and she ran her hand up and down Therese’s abdomen to help her come down softly.

Therese’s face was red and sweaty from arousal and embarrassment, hair sticking to her forehead. Carol chuckled darkly in her ear,

“Look at yourself, angel. Look how beautiful you are, how gorgeous you look when you come.” A nose nudged along her jaw and Therese whined, keeping her eyes shut and shaking her head, not wanting to see how horny and scandalous she must look.

“No? Is my poor baby embarrassed at the sight of herself? Oh, but you simply must look, Miss Belivet,” Carol slipped her fingers out of her and kneaded comfortably at her sore legs. “I find it the most beautiful sight, anywhere.”

Complying, Therese opened her eyes a crack and saw herself sprawled across Carol’s lap, legs open and unashamed, hair mussed, shining with a layer of sweat. But what made her freeze was Carol’s stare, her pure, unadulterated stare of lust and want, digging straight through Therese’s own eyes into the depths of her. Something stirred deep inside her again and her legs squirmed once more.

“If only that lovely gentleman could see you now,” Carol whispered. Therese turned her head and Carol captured her lips hungrily, biting and sucking so much that Therese thought she really would fall off the edge of the earth this time. 

“I wish they could,” Therese whispered once she caught her breath, her cheekiness and confidence slowly coming back to her. “Stare at us, knowing they could _never_ have what we have.”

Carol groaned into her mouth, and Therese took the distraction to turn and straddle the blonde fully, grasping Carol’s face and kissing her. 

“How humiliated they’d be,” she said, and Carol chuckled again, before Therese dropped to the floor on her knees. Carol watched her own lust staring back at her as soft kisses edged up her thighs until she couldn't focus anymore and shut her eyes in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This election is killing me guys! But here, have some smut to cope <3


End file.
